1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clips securing heat sinks onto heat-generating electronic devices, and particularly to clips which readily and securely attach a heat sink to an electronic device.
2. Prior Art
Computer electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs) frequently generate large amounts of heat, which can destabilize operation and cause damage. A heat sink placed in thermal contact with an electronic device mounted on a socket transfers heat from the electronic device through conduction. Oftentimes, the heat sink is secured to the electronic device with a clip.
FIG. 4 shows a conventional clip 1. The clip 1 comprises a central press portion 2, a pair of spring portions 3 respectively extending in opposite directions from the press portion 2, and a pair of legs 4 respectively depending from the spring portions 3. Each leg 4 defines an opening 5 for engaging with a catch formed on a socket, to thereby secure a heat sink to an electronic device.
This kind of clip 1 is integrally formed by stamping and bending. The lengths of the legs 4 of the clip 1 are not adjustable. Thus the fixing force of the clip 1 cannot be adjusted to fit heat sinks of varying size and weight. In other words, the clip 1 is not very versatile. Furthermore, during assembly, the clip 1 must be attached to a heat sink prior to installation of a fan. This can be unduly inconvenient, particularly for mass production on an assembly line. Moreover, the legs 4 of the clip 1 are prone to plastic deformation, particularly after prolonged use of the clip 1. The clip 1 is then not able to securely attach a heat sink to an electronic device.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a clip which readily and securely attaches a heat sink to an electronic device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a clip which has adjustable fixing force according to the particular heat sink being used.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a clip in accordance with the present invention comprises a first member and a second member attached to the first member. The first member comprises a spring portion, a first leg extending from one end of the spring portion and adapted to engage with a socket, and a handle extending from an opposite end of the spring portion. A pair of flanges extends from opposite side edges of the spring portion. Both flanges are folded back one over the other and over the spring portion, for reinforcing the clip. The handle defines a cutout comprising a receiving section and a locking section. The second member comprises a connect portion forming a plurality of teeth on opposite edges thereof, and a second leg. The connect portion is first received in the receiving section and then engages in the locking section. A slot is defined through the connect portion for facilitating elastic deformation of the connect portion. The effective length of the second member is adjustable according to the particular teeth selected to engage in the locking section.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: